I Know You
by Anieshwa
Summary: Alice/Claire fluffy oneshot based on Resident Evil: Afterlife. Co-Written with HellowYell  I'm so sowwy I love you :


**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, nor do I own the characters. I do, however own this fluffy story and half idea for it, the other half belongs, of course, to Hellowyell. :p**

**CPOV:**

I struggled to move my hands as I awoke. I couldn't. That only made me try harder. I tried to think, where the was I? _Who_ was I? I couldn't remember anything, at least not at the moment, but it's hard to think when you're tied up. All I wanted to do was break free of the rope on my hands. Then I spotted a woman and just then she noticed I was awake. She turned and walked towards me. I really hoped that I hadn't made her mad. She didn't look mad. She looked... sad.

"Hey, hey... calm down. Do you... Do you remember anything?" she asked kneeling in front of me. I shook my head furiously.

"Do you remember who put this thing on you?" she asked holding up some kind of metal bug. I paused and tried to think... an image flashed before my eyes... Me and five other people standing on a beach. Men in boats coming... to help... but... something went... wrong.

"I... remember men in boats... coming to help us... but... that's it.." I frowned trying to remember more, wincing in pain when I couldn't.

"Hey don't fight it. It'll come back." the woman said smiling as she put her hand on my knee. I frowned again.

"Who are you? Should I remember?" I asked trying to think.

"I'm Alice. We were... uh we were close." she said strangely as she gave my knee a light squeeze.

"If... If we were close... if we were friends... why weren't you there? With me?" I ask trying not to feel hurt. I don't actually remember her, but if we were friends why wouldn't she be with us?

"I had some things to take care of. Do you remember what's going on? At all?" she asked looking into my eyes.

I shake my head no. "I just remember the beach and those men that were supposed to help us..." I start, but then I remember something else. "I... they grabbed us... the others... I left them... I ran..." I said frowning.

"Why did you leave? What happened?" she asks.

"Why were we here? What is going on?" I ask refusing to think anymore. My head was throbbing and I hadn't even remembered anything useful.

"There's something called the T-Virus. Everyone but a handful of people were infected. They died... they just... didn't stay dead. You and the others were here looking for a safe haven. A place called Arcadia. Can you remember anything else?" she asked. I scrunched my face as I tried to remember, silently begging for anything. Then it hit.

"I... I think we found Arcadia. I remember landing on the beach with the others. We thought the men on the boats were coming to take us to Arcadia. But... but then they grabbed us and shoved those things on us. The guys... they managed to yank me free and pushed me. I r-remember Kmart begging for me to help her... b-but the guys yelled for me to run. I... I didn't know what to do... I... just ran... I just left them..." I say feeling repulsed by myself. I was accusing her of leaving us alone, when I ran and left my friends to get kidnapped. Now I just needed to remember more... like my name.

"Claire. It's ok. I'm sure if the guys were telling you to run, then you should have run. I told them to take care of you for me." she said soothingly as her hand slid down the side my arm.

"What about Kmart? She was crying and begging me for help... and I just... left.." I say looking away from her penetrating eyes.

"She's your friend. She was scared. It's not your fault." she says as her hand touches the side of my face. The minute it does a million images flash before my eyes. Me and Alice meeting. The two of us laughing and hanging out with Kmart and the others. The two of us walking alone talking. Her putting me on the helicopter with the others. Me begging her not to leave me, to go with us. Her telling the others to take care of me. Her promising she'd find me. Us kissing. I blushed at the last image, sure it was because of what I was wanting to do right now. She noticed.

"Did you remember something else?" she asks expectantly.

"Um... nothing important..." I lie hoping she'll just drop it. She doesn't

"At this point anything you remember could be important." she says persuasively.

"I remembered a few things before me and the others left. I remember you and me hanging out with Kmart, and us walking around talking. And you, putting me on the helicopter with the others... And I begged you not to leave me... to go with us. And you telling the guys to protect me... and promising you'd find me... and.." I say, stopping myself before I say the last image that was still burned in my mind.

"And...?" she questions.

I try to change the subject. "I guess you keep your promises." She doesn't buy it.

"And? What else did you remember?" she asks hopefully, and with what sounds a bit like... desperation?

"I'm pretty sure this is just a made up memory of the two of us... I m-mean not that it's bad, but... if it were r-real... you'd think I would remember more..." I say stammering as I blush.

She leans forward until our faces are barely inches apart. "Maybe I can help jog your memory a bit more. Do you trust me?" she asks in a whisper.

I gulp. I don't trust myself to use my voice so I nod my head to let her know that I do, in fact, trust her. With that she smiles and closes the gap between our lips. I sigh as we kiss, and I almost whine when she pulls away from me.

"You remember anymore times that we kissed?" she says with a knowing smirk.

"H-how did you know that's what I remembered?" I ask.

"Because I know you." she teases placing a kiss on my nose. She stands up and cuts my arms loose before reaching for my hand. I take it and she pulls me to her. As soon as she hugs me she's kissing me again, and I thank God that she's holding me because I know if she wasn't I would be on the ground.

**A/N: That was my first Resident Evil story ever... So please review! I hope it was good, and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
